Ten Drabbles in Ten Days 2013 Gateworld Challenge
by iamdkscully
Summary: My contributions to the challenge to write 10 drabbles in 10 days. Angst, humor, fluff...you want it, I got it!
1. Have a Little Faith

**Drabble Prompt #1**

**Have a Little Faith**

"I can do this."

"I didn't say you couldn't, I just asked if you wanted some help!"

"_No_, gave me the instructions! Really, Sam, the instructions!?"

"I thought you might need a little…guidance is all."

He reached up to rub her swollen belly and gave it a quick kiss before turning his attention back to the task at hand. "I got this, really. Can you just have a little faith?"

"Yes, _Sir_," she answered with a grin. _'What is it with men and directions?'_ she thought.


	2. Busted

**Drabble Prompt #2**

**Busted**

"C'mon Daniel."

"No, Sam."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?" She batted her eyes at him and pouted.

"Really? Did you really think that would work? That just like that you could bend me to your will?"

"You'd be surprised what I can get away with using just my lips and my baby blues."

"Really, Carter…do tell."

"D'oh."

Busted.


	3. To Oz

**Drabble Prompt #3**

**To Oz**

She curled up on the couch next to him savoring the moment. His feet were on the coffee table, a bowl of popcorn in his lap. She smiled up at him resting her head on his shoulder and reveling in the warmth of his arm wrapped around her.

"Ready?" he asked practically drowning her with his chocolaty gaze.

"To Oz," she whispered breathlessly as the adventure began.


	4. It's Complicated

**Drabble Prompt #4**

**It's Complicated**

And there it was. Simple, but beautiful, it was perfect.

No glitz, no glam, but just enough girly girl to make her giddy.

"You two been together long?" the salesperson asked.

"You could say that," he answered.

"I see," she said with a smile. "So its been a long drawn out angst-filled courtship full of obstacles and situations constantly forcing you to throw your love aside for the greater good until years later you finally got the chance to make your own dreams a reality?"

"Ah, well when you say it like that you make it seem so complicated


	5. Seeking Solace

**Drabble Prompt #5**

**Seeking Solace**

Usually it was hiding in her lab, lights out, staring into the darkness. Sometimes it was pushing her limits on the running path or pushing the limits of her bike as she took corners so fast it was almost impossible to maintain control. But tonight she needed something more.

Desperate to erase the haunted images that kept assaulting her mind, she fought to keep her composure. Turning around she found him there and lost her control, her breath, and all pretense that she would find the solace she was seeking anywhere else but in his body tonight.


	6. A Moment in Time

**Drabble Prompt #6**

**A Moment in Time**

"_Ours is the only reality of consequence."_

She wasn't sure why Teal'c's words were commanding her thoughts today. Maybe she wished she were somewhere else…some other day…or time.

Time.

She'd always felt that there would be a time when she'd have her one day, her always. But now she realized that one moment in time could change her reality forever. She looked at the Colonel lying so still and pale in the infirmary bed. She brought his hand to her lips and promised in the sweetest of whispers, "Tomorrow."


	7. Triumph

**Drabble Prompt # 7**

**Triumph**

"Yes!" Jack threw his fists up in the air as if he'd just won the Stanley cup. "Finally!"

Sam smirked at him as she added up the points on the Scrabble board. "Doohickeys" had just earned Jack a triple word score.


	8. Irregular Orbit

**Drabble Prompt #8**

**Irregular Orbit**

Black holes will wreak havoc in a solar system if they get too close to a planet. They will literally pull the planet apart over time affecting the orbits and trajectories of other objects in the system.

Irregular orbits slowly sending heavenly bodies slamming into each other with no regard for physics or the rules and regulations thereof.

Sam slowly opened her eyes just enough to peek through the half-opened lids at the man next to her. She couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face. Heavenly body indeed.


	9. Never Again

**Drabble Prompt #9**

**Never Again**

"'Come with me,' you said. 'It'll be fun,' you said. I swear, Carter if I have to sit here for one more…" His complaint lodged in his throat as she stepped out of the dressing room wearing a red, white, and blue bikini.

Jack would never again complain about going shopping with Sam.


	10. Obsession

**Drabble Prompt #10**

**Obsession**

She pulled the baggie out of her vest examining its contents.

For a moment she just stared at it. She wanted it so badly, needed it, especially after the day they'd had. She was a junkie and it was time for her next fix.

"Carter?" He couldn't keep the whine out of his voice, "Please?"

Jack's begging only made her grin at him evilly. Slowly pulling the wrapper off of the chocolate she watched him drool with anticipation.

She took one bite and then another and another.

"C'mon, Sam. You know you love me."

It was true she did, but this wasn't love, it was obsession.


End file.
